<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎 by icecreamy_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363785">IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamy_cat/pseuds/icecreamy_cat'>icecreamy_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京漂流 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ikebukuro West Gate Park, Ikebukuro West Gate Park (Live Action TV), 池袋ウエストゲートパーク, 池袋ウエストゲートパーク | Ikebukuro West Gate Park (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>IWGP, M/M, 池袋西口公园</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamy_cat/pseuds/icecreamy_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿诚试图改变女性遭受不平等待遇的社会，并向阿崇诉说自己心意的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ando Takashi | King/Majima Makoto, Andoh Takashi | King/Majima Makoto, 诚崇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京漂流 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我们日本这个国家，在我看来，这个国家的女性比男性要了不起。就拿自家的老妈来说，她把我从一个只会哭闹、不省心的小婴儿养大到可以独当一面的成年男子，与此同时还要照看水果店的生意，在我念书的时候无数次地被请到学校、或者被迫接受家访，不管从哪个方面来看都是很复杂的工作。而努力生活着的女性们还要遭受这个社会里各种不公正的评判和对待：比如全职妈妈没有给国小的儿子备好精致的午餐盒，其他人就会讲这位妈妈真的不够用心之类的话，完全不会顾及也许她还有一个上幼稚园的小女儿需要更多的照料；再比如一位刚入职场的女性在办公室的穿着会被前辈肆无忌惮地评判，然而她却没有立场进行反驳。<br/>
我们国家女性国民的数目有六千四百多万，目前职业女性的数目将近三千万，甚至在政界的高层也有越来越多女性的身影，而且听说女性劳动参与率还在逐年增长，这大概是昭和时代不可想象的吧。然而，这些在各种场所努力工作的女性们，超过三成的人曾经遭受过职场性骚扰，而大量的女性为了自己的职业前途选择默默忍受、并没有声张，这样的事实让身为男性的我感到惭愧。在我过去解决的事件里，有不少也是以女性为主角，按理来说遇到女性委托人也是稀松平常的事。但这次的委托人却跟之前遇到过的单亲妈妈、失足少女不太一样。</p><p>春天总是令人心情愉快的季节。天亮得更早，如果天气好，每天七点不到就会有霞光照进我四叠半的卧室，好像因此我起床的时间也比冬天早了许多。傍晚的时候，微风拂面，严寒不再，令人沉醉，就连池袋风俗店那些毫无高级感的霓虹灯在这样的和风里也变得美丽起来——真不愧是最适合恋爱的季节。<br/>
今早刚去进了货，老妈去看落语了，店里只有我一个人，现在正把时下新鲜的桃子、凤梨，从箱子里拿出来在架子上摆好。这些都是适合踏青野餐的水果，我另外在心里记下，下次要再进一些樱桃才是。<br/>
这是在我面前出现了一位女性，由于我正弯着腰，首先看到的是一双黑色的高跟鞋，是那种与池袋常见的女性经常穿的花花绿绿的恨天高款色完全不同的、做工精良的职业款。<br/>
“请问，是真岛诚先生吗？”声音说不上甜美，但语调令人舒服。<br/>
站在我面前的是一位三十中下旬的女性。她身着一套得体的浅色套装，肩上背着一只黑色的路易威登新款包，染成柔和的栗色的头发看来也是精心打理过。这样的职业女性并不是经常能够在西一番街看到的。<br/>
“啊，我就是真岛。”<br/>
“你好，我是雨宫由美。”她双手递过来一张符合她个人格调的名片，珠母色的纸片上端庄地印着“ARG媒体公关公司 雨宫由美 顾问”。把我Street Beat自由记者的名片同这样的名片相比，就好比是把两千元的打折哈密瓜同十万元的精品哈密瓜做比较。<br/>
“抱歉，突然来访有些冒昧，是G少年的安藤君推荐我过来的，说是真岛君可以解决池袋的麻烦事。”啊，原来她先去见了阿崇，然后阿崇又把这个事件推给了我，看来是G少年根本不想插手的事情，要么太简单、要么太复杂又没有钱赚。<br/>
“不知是怎样的麻烦事？阿崇那家伙手下可是有好多能干的家伙呀。”<br/>
“其实，G少年是我公司的客户之一。虽然我不该透露客户的信息，但安藤君说就算跟真岛君说了也没关系。我遇到了一件与池袋相关的麻烦事，所以想着拜托安藤君，但他推荐我来找你。”<br/>
“那个，费用并不是问题。”她从包里面拿出一只信封，“这里面有五十万日元，如果得到解决的话，我会另外再支付五十万。”<br/>
没想到G少年也要进行媒体公关，难道是给池袋的不良少年团体打广告吗？<br/>
“在我正式接受委托之前，请跟我大概讲一下是怎样的事情吧。”<br/>
“我想请真岛君”，雨宫女士压低了声音，但与其说是为了保密，倒不如说此时她有些赧颜，“阻止一位池袋牛郎继续对我进行敲诈。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽然我解决委托人的事件很多时候收费很少、或者完全免费，但也不至于对一百万日元拒之门外。<br/>“不过，为什么G少年不可以替你解决这个问题呢？区区一位牛郎而已，对他们来说应该是小菜一碟吧。”<br/>“是这样，G少年是公司的客户，作为替为客户服务的顾问，我本来是不应该拜托客户方来替我解决问题的，但这次实在是没办法，我才抱着试试看的心情联系了安藤君，他又好心地把真岛君介绍了给我。”<br/>原来是这样，双方都不希望产生日后的商业利益纠纷啊。<br/>“那作为被委托人，能否请你把事情的经过给我稍微讲述一下呢？”</p><p>由于雨宫女士支付的五十万押金实在是比真岛水果店一天的收入不知道要高了多少，我毫不犹豫地把店暂时关了，跟着她去可以好好谈话的场所。即使老妈回家后会怒不可遏，我可是有很好的理由才翘班的呀。<br/>“其实说起来很惭愧，”半小时后我们坐在文化剧场的咖啡厅里，欣赏着玻璃幕墙外融融的日光，广场旁的树木正在抽芽，好像罩上了一层雾气蒙蒙的嫩绿色。“我几个月以前因为工作压力比较大，于是来到池袋这边的一家牛郎店，也是怕在新宿那边碰到熟人。在这家店我遇到了隼人君，他非常善解人意，跟他聊天后好像工作上的烦心事可以立刻就消失一样。所以以后每次来店里，我都会指名他。”<br/>看来做公关的大姐真的是很能干啊，去牛郎店的费用应该相当高吧，还是说把牛郎店当做心理治疗师办公室的躺椅那样可以让身心放松的场所呢？<br/>“直到一个月以前的一天晚上，我喝多了酒之后，不小心把对一位客户的抱怨实名地说了出来，隼人君就开始用这样的事情来要求我给他买很多昂贵的礼物，如果我反对就威胁着说要把我说出的抱怨告知公司，虽然我从事的行业收入比较高，但如果这样一直下去的话，也早晚有一天会破产。所以请你一定要帮助我，让隼人君停止这样的行为吧。”雨宫说着说着眼圈红了起来，相比工作上和生活上双重的压力早已使她身心俱疲了吧。</p><p>我从她那里拿到了隼人的名片，那是一张黑底、上面有烫金的心型和玫瑰的高级货，隼人的店名叫Love &amp; Love，地址离文化剧场其实不太远，权当散步，我决定先去探探究竟。<br/>虽然气温远远比不上夏季酷暑的时候，但日照当头，我穿着薄薄的优衣库线衫居然也开始出汗了。我把耳机插到耳朵里，在手机里选择了维瓦尔第的小提琴协奏曲《四季》的第一首《春》，那样欢快明亮的旋律真是应景啊，冰雪消融、万物勃发，这样的季节里好像整个世界都苏醒了一般，焕发着柔和的光彩。<br/>在决定接受雨宫女士的申请后，我曾想是否要给阿崇打电话调侃一番，毕竟这个事件听起来简单到好像我白得了一百万一样，但最后还是决定算了。从新年过后，我跟阿崇保持着一个月一次这样的见面频率，但每次见面似乎都没有什么特别之处。我并不是抱怨跟阿崇见面无聊——恰恰相反，十几年的情谊使得我们之间有无尽的共同话题，而且每次见面我们也不仅仅是坐在一起喝酒而已，也有去电影院，或者去郊外远足这样的活动，我也很确定阿崇在这样的见面时刻是放松的。不过每次见面后都让我有一种奇异的不真实感：这是在跟阿崇约会吗？那种总是差一点点的未满的感觉，也因为我自身根本没有把“我喜欢阿崇”这样的话当着他的面说出来的勇气，使得我对跟阿崇的会面变得渐渐不确定起来，我到底是在以怎样的身份来守护他呢？<br/>说不定我也需要跟身为恋爱大师的牛郎们来讨教一下如何跟未满的恋人相处的技巧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love &amp; Love的店面雅致朴素，看起来是让人舒适的高端场所。下午的时候店里还没有正式开门，但员工已经在为当天的营业做准备了，我走进去后看到几个年轻的男生正在把一叠毛巾一块块折好放在各个卡座的桌子上。<br/>“请问隼人在吗？”<br/>大概不经常有男士来牛郎店里找人，在忙着的几个牛郎都停下手里的活计，好奇地看着我。<br/>一个很年轻的男生走到我的面前，“我就是，请问找我有什么是吗？”<br/>他看起来不到二十岁，身材娇小，大概一百六十公分出头的样子，染着时下流行的淡金发色，带着一顶俏皮的礼帽，画着精致妆容的脸上挂着职业笑容，露出两枚可爱的虎牙来，看来雨宫女士喜欢的类型是这样的小男生啊。隼人身上是今春Gucci的新款帽衫，耳朵上的耳钉则看起来是宝格丽的昂贵产品，这么看来要么是他的生意特别好，要么雨宫确实是在他身上花了不少钱。<br/>“可以借一步说话吗？我受人之托，有些事情像跟你确认一下。”<br/>隼人看起来明显有些犹豫，毕竟同他相比，一百八十公分的我看起来大概是一个巨汉。<br/>“就在店外面的转角处就好。”我提议。<br/>“嗯，好吧。”他回头喊了一声，“店长，我暂时出去一下！”<br/>吧台后面一个较为年长的黑发男人回答道，“知道了！”同时用探究的眼神打量着我，大概是怕我对店里的雇员有什么不良举动。</p><p>出了店门后，我单刀直入主题。“我叫真岛诚，受雨宫女士所托，请你停止对她的敲诈行为。”<br/>略微出乎我意料，隼人似乎没有什么羞愧之情，只是一脸不在乎地说，“有那样的女人作为顾客，身为牛郎的我也很困扰啊。虽然她在店里买酒水出手也算大方，但每次都被她指名，不得不聆听她那些让人头大的抱怨，我要额外的补偿也是应该的吧。”<br/>这小子简直毫无服务业从业人员的廉耻心。<br/>“如果你不想听她的抱怨，完全可以不接受指名、不接待她啊。”<br/>“这种事情不是我想不做就可以不做的吧，如果店里连她这样的大客户都无法满足，生意早晚做不好。我啊，其实根本不想听她每次喝了点酒就还是抱怨工作上多么辛苦，作为职业女性多么困难这类的话。店里的其他人接待的年轻女生都会分享恋爱的趣事和烦恼，只有这样的阿姨才会来牛郎店里抱怨工作场所的事情，而我还不得不假装感兴趣的听着。如果她这样不喜欢这份工作，干脆辞掉就好啊！”<br/>看来即使是金牌牛郎也无法完全理解遭遇职场困境的中年女性内心的苦闷，但无论如何隼人变本加厉地对雨宫进行敲诈的所作所为非常过分。<br/>“无论如何，你也没有立场强迫她给你买贵重的礼物啊。”<br/>“切，你不知道她那天喝醉了说漏嘴的是怎样的事情。那种事情如果被公司知道，她真的会丢到工作吧。既然她宁愿来跟我抱怨也不愿辞职，那么为了保住工作多话一点钱也没什么。”<br/>还真是超级厚颜无耻的牛郎。<br/>“你小子真是毫无底线啊！”我的愤怒应该明明白白地写在了脸上，隼人瑟缩了一下。<br/>“如果你继续对雨宫进行敲诈，那么我会毫不犹豫地把你的行径告诉给你的店长。”<br/>令我意外的是，隼人似乎并不怕我搬出店长来威胁，反而云淡风轻地耸耸肩，“随便你了”，然后就头也不会地回到了店里。</p><p>结果就在当天晚上，我接到了雨宫女士的电话，“真岛君，拜托你快些行动吧。隼人君又要我给他买一块贵重的手表，那可是两百五十万诶，我真的一下拿不出这么多钱了。”<br/>我听过后简直无言以对，隼人这家伙为何如此有恃无恐呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在安抚好雨宫女士后，立刻给Love &amp; Love店里打去电话，指名要跟那天在吧台后的黑发店长讲话。<br/>“你好，我就是Love &amp; Love的店长Jack。”现在牛郎都时兴用假名吗，说起来我并不知道隼人是否是那个金发小子的真名。<br/>我自我介绍后，把隼人的恶劣行径跟他描述了一番，略过了雨宫说漏嘴的部分，只是说，“依仗客户对他的好感和依赖来索要昂贵的礼物，这样的行径会影响店里的风评吧。而且并不是一次两次地索要，过去一个月客人可是被迫花了一千万了。”我大概估摸了一个可能的数字。<br/>“这……并不是我不想对这种行为加以制止”，那边Jack语气带着歉意，“其实之前也有在店里听到过这样的传闻，我也曾旁敲侧击地提醒了一下子，但作为店长我也没没办法做到更多吧。毕竟在工作时间外的行为，是顾客和隼人两个人的事”。<br/>“喂，这样说话可是不太负责啊！难道你要一直对这样的员工放纵下去吗？”<br/>没想到店长开始跟我吐起了苦水，“诶呀，隼人这家伙确实给店里带来很多效益，而且他哥哥是G少年的成员。我们店名义上是京极会在照顾，不过开除了隼人，保不齐他会叫来G少年来撑腰，我们这边可是完全不想因为黑道和不良少年团体的交火而被误伤啊。”<br/>总之，Jack店长一副完全没有动力去纠正隼人的样子，我也只好挂了电话。<br/>不过刚才倒是得知了有用的信息，如果隼人的哥哥是G少年的一份子，那么通过他来对隼人进行劝阻，也许会有效果。我决定就此拜托国王大人，通过他来联系上隼人的哥哥。</p><p>接电话的是一个甜美的女声，这个时候已经到了傍晚，在电话的另一端似乎传来餐馆的声音。<br/>我报上了自己的姓名，女声欢快地回答，“啊！是诚哥！请你稍等！”<br/>干嘛显得这么激动的样子？我有些摸不着头脑。<br/>“美香是阿诚的迷妹。”阿崇接过电话后用他干冰一样的声音如此解释道，那边隐约可以听到美香在喊，“诶呀，国王不要跟诚哥讲啦！”<br/>“在吃晚饭的时候找我，是有什么急事吗？”<br/>“这可是阿崇给我介绍的委托人诶。”我把雨宫女士遇到的麻烦简单跟阿崇描述了一下，“所以想请你帮我在G少年里找到隼人的哥哥。”<br/>“这倒简单，我现在其实正在跟骨干们吃饭，可以立刻把找人的任务布置下去，找到人后马上联系你。”<br/>我谢过了阿崇，心想应该很快就能通过隼人的哥哥把这件事解决掉，之前在隼人和店长那里碰壁后的心情变得轻松了些。</p><p>晚一点的时候，我的电话就响了，是阿崇打来的。<br/>“喂我阿诚。这么快就找到了?”<br/>“哈，其实也是运气好，他哥哥世人是G少年的一名小队长。”原来隼人的哥哥在团体内级别还蛮高嘛。<br/>“明天你来东口这边的星巴克吧，我跟世人在这边等你。”<br/>我下定决心见到阿崇和世人后，要跟当哥哥的好好抱怨一下隼人的行为。隼人的问题不仅仅在于不顾职业道德地对顾客进行敲诈，更不妥的是他似乎有借助自己哥哥的声势使得自己的错误行为能够大行其道，在我过去接受的事件中，这样有恃无恐的心理很多情况下对当事人说是一种慢性毒药，如果得不到及时纠正的话，早晚会病入膏肓，惹上更大的麻烦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不论什么样的咖啡连锁，对我来说也没有比街边贩售机里买来的百十日元的罐装咖啡高级很多，更多的时候是添加了咖啡以外各种各样的东西：糖浆、奶油、调味粉，这些混合在一起，一口下去给人一种甜腻得齁死人的感觉，仿佛喝了一杯咖啡后一整天都无需再进食。不过既然我要喝的星巴克春季日本限定款是阿崇付的钱，我也没什么可抱怨的。<br/>阿崇今天一身Off White的行头，宽松的格纹衬衫松松垮垮地挂在他肩上，显得他的体型比实际更为娇小，下身是浅色的牛仔裤和带黑白条纹的鞋子，但令我吃惊的不是他的穿着——我对春天的街头风男装没有任何意见，即使这样看起来很随意的剪裁加起来也要好几十万日元，我惊讶的是他发型的改变。或者换句话说，发型还是阿崇向来光顾的代官山水准，但头发的颜色却改变了。大概在我印象里，阿崇的头发只有过黑色和金色两种。在工高的时候是自然的黑色，自从成为G少年的国王后，阿崇的头发就一直染成金色，即使因为头发的生长，我偶尔见到他时也会看到发根冒出来的黑色部分，不过很快他就会好好地染回去。然而今天阿崇的头发却是一种哑光的铁灰色，好像把他整个人的温度又降了十度。如果说之前金发的阿崇是西伯利亚的冰原的话，现在的阿崇应该已经冷到北冰洋了吧。</p><p>世人把我们三人的饮料买好端过来，恭敬地摆在了国王跟我的面前，我永远都没法像阿崇那样习惯这种被人服侍的感觉吧。他有着跟弟弟完全不同的体格，至少一米八五的身高，而且相当魁梧，头发也剪得短短的，看起来应该是打架的好手。不过他面庞有跟隼人不容置疑的相似之处，尤其是笑起来会露出虎牙这一点，即使身形相差很大，这两人如果站在一起，也还是能叫人看出来是兄弟。<br/>“诚哥好，我叫世人，听说我弟弟隼人给你添麻烦了，真是对不起！”世人诚恳地跟我道歉。<br/>“也不用内疚，这件事本来是拜托给我们G少年的，但为了商业避嫌我转给了阿诚，但没想到转了一圈又回来我们这边。”阿崇解释道。<br/>我把雨宫女士给我的委托和我与隼人的对话大致跟阿崇和世人讲了一下，世人面带愧色，“隼人这小子，居然做出这样不得体的事情来，我要好好地管教他。”<br/>“把他叫过来当面说清楚吧。”阿崇冷冰冰地声音此时响起。<br/>国王的命令是不可以违背的，世人立刻给隼人打电话，叫他过来这边。大概过了二十分钟，隼人顶着他可爱的脸庞走进了咖啡店，依旧一身名牌服饰，看到我们这一桌的架势，脸色明显有晴转阴，走路也变得慢吞吞的，拖着脚步勉强来到世人旁边坐下。<br/>“喂，你给诚哥好好道歉！”世人对着隼人低低吼道。<br/>隼人不吭声，只是微微低着头，眼神空洞。<br/>“你怎么可以对顾客进行敲诈呢！有工作的话就好好做，不要做这样丢脸的行为！”<br/>隼人仍旧坐在那里一声不出，过了好久，世人有些着急，把手放在隼人的肩上，轻轻地摇了摇他。<br/>“哥哥才是笨蛋吧！”这时隼人突然喊道，把我吓了一跳，“哥哥在出名的团体里收到重用，我却因为不够强壮只能靠陪客人聊天喝酒来打工。我也想成为G少年的骨干受人尊敬呀！”<br/>隼人情绪很激动，眼圈也变红了， 不管不顾地喊着，“我终于赚到比哥哥更多的钱，有了更多昂贵的财物，为什么哥哥还是要用看不起的语气来评价我呢？”</p><p>啊，完全没想到，本以为是简单地管教顽劣弟弟的简单事情，一杯咖啡都用不着喝完就可以解决的问题，居然演变成了家庭伦理剧。隼人这小子大概长时间生活在哥哥的光环下，颇为郁结吧，不过像他把这样的情绪发泄到顾客身上是完全不可取的。<br/>隼人仍然在抱怨，“那个由美阿姨每次来都在诉苦，真的很烦啊。即使我很努力地转移话题，让她开心，但她还是老样子，这不证明了我的工作完全没有价值吗？结果有一天竟然把客户的机密事情透露给我，这完全是她的过错吧！”这听起来还真是扭曲的世界观，世人看起来一脸震惊的样子，一句话都说不出了，看来他这是第一次从弟弟身上看到他所不了解的一面。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你这些抱怨，完全是弱者在为自己的不当行为找借口。”阿崇出声了，他的声音如同刺骨寒风一般，如果是不熟悉的人第一次听到会觉得很受不了，隼人明显地哆嗦了一下。<br/>“如果你觉得自己是因为身材不如世人强壮才没有办法加入G少年，我可以现在告诉你，这是完全错误的。体格并不是G少年重视的唯一品质，我本人就比世人矮了至少十公分，组织里面还有很多人没有我高、也没有我强壮，但他们都是G少年合格的宝贵成员。”世人在隼人耳边小声说，这位就是国王大人，隼人惊讶地睁大了眼睛。<br/>“至于高收入跟昂贵的生活方式，这些我不好置评，但看起来你们兄弟二人出身的家庭并不是目白的有钱人家，那么长久以来作为弟弟的你是否能够体会到世人对你的关爱和维护呢？这才是你仰望你哥哥的真正原因吧，并不是因为他在G少年打架有多酷或者挣到多高的薪水啊。”我赶紧补充到，如果想把别扭弟弟的社会观纠正过来，可需要好好的劝导才行。<br/>世人把手搭在隼人的肩膀上，“喂，你振作一点，好好想一想。如果你做的工作没有价值，那么雨宫女士为什么会要经常指名你呢？是因为她觉得你是个可靠的、可以为她排解忧虑的男人啊，你这样反而对她进行勒索，真的是辜负了她对你的信任。”<br/>“牛郎这种职业，就是为女性顾客们带来欢乐，哥哥并不觉得这样的工作没有加入G少年酷，你可是能见到各种不同的女生哦，在我们这里G少女们可是超级高冷、不想跟除了国王以外的男人讲话呢。”世人适时地开了个玩笑，阿崇听到后嗤笑了一下，一脸无奈的样子。不知道G少女们对国王外形的大改变会有什么评价，大概会说这样酷酷的颜色最适合国王了吧！不过据我观察，这几年随着年龄的增长，阿崇似乎在有意识地同G少女们保持一定距离，毕竟最年轻的G少女可能跟我们要有十几岁的年龄差了，那样的女生对冷酷国王的迷恋，并不是成年人负责任的感情，更像是一种青春期的冲动吧。作为有责任感的大人，最好还是避免让小女生们陷入无望的爱恋比较好。</p><p>隼人的头越来越低，估计也是在某种程度上认识到自己的行为的不恰当。他说话的声音也变得不想刚才那样高昂尖利，而是逐渐变得低沉，失去了底气，“可由美自己也做了不恰当的事情啊！”<br/>“什么意思？”作为被委托人的我产生了好奇，雨宫女士并没有提及自己的过错。<br/>“她那天喝醉了酒，说一直有一件事她非常愧疚，一直压在心底。作为公关顾问的她，曾经为一位客户掩盖了令人不齿的行径。那位客户是政界的大人物，涉及到了性骚扰案件，但在雨宫女士的运作下，这件事从来没被曝光过。”我跟阿崇面面相觑，看来确实我们都从来没听雨宫女士口中听到过，所谓不小心说漏嘴的对客户的抱怨到底是怎样的。<br/>隼人向我们详述了这所谓的抱怨的真相。平田英吉——国会议员、执政党大佬、下一届党魁的热门人选，就连我这种通常只看体育报纸和娱乐新闻的池袋人都听说过的名字，是ACG公司的VIP客户。平田年纪在五十末，在媒体中一直是政治明星的形象，鲜有负面新闻，看来ACG功不可没。公司在去年年末接到的一个委托是把社交网站上有关平田的负面新闻影响降低，起因是一位似乎做过平田生活助理的女性在社交网络上留言，声称自己即将自杀，同时控告平田对自己进行了性骚扰。而ACG委派雨宫对这些留言进行了“定点公关”，使得这些信息没有得到传播。<br/>“由美就边喝酒边失控地哭泣，醉酒的样子真的很难看啊。她说自己为了前途做了违背良心的错事。”隼人回忆当天的情形。<br/>“即使如此，也说明雨宫女士已经进行了自我谴责，你完全没有立场对她进行敲诈勒索啊！”世人很生气地评论道。<br/>隼人小声地说了一下对不起。<br/>“那么，你可以保证以后不再向雨宫女士索要礼物了吗？如果你想的话，我可以拜托雨宫女士以后不要再指名你了。”从某种程度上我可以理解隼人被迫从雨宫女士接受职场的负面反馈，对他这个年纪的年轻男生说确实有些过于严重。<br/>“能这样的话真的太好了！”世人重重地向我鞠了一躬，他的手臂一直紧紧地环绕着弟弟的肩膀。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我约雨宫女士还在文化剧场的咖啡馆见，就过了几天，外面树木的绿色变得越发浓郁，很快赏樱的时候就要到了吧，我提醒自己要做好计划，到时候把阿崇约出来一起野餐。<br/>雨宫女士提前一点到了，仍然是优雅的职业套装，妆容得体而不浓艳，头发挽成了发髻，别住头发的头饰同她的耳饰看起来是一套的珍珠首饰。她落座后，主动为我们二人点了饮料。<br/>“我同隼人讲好，他不会再来敲诈你了。但如果日后还是有这样的行为，你也可以随时联系我。不过也请你不要再指名他了，他还是个年轻的孩子，有时候对职场中的事情把握的不够好。”<br/>“太感谢你了真岛君，真是帮了我大忙。”她从手袋里拿出一只信封，“这是剩下的五十万。”<br/>我把钱接过来。这样就结束了。这个委托还真是简单。雨宫女士的问题解决了，隼人也意识到了自己的错误。但为什么我的心里还是觉得沉重呢？<br/>“那么，我这就告辞了。”雨宫女士准备起身。<br/>“那个，请问……”我一下不知道如何开口。<br/>雨宫女士看着我，眼神中带着疲惫和无奈，也许她猜出来我要问什么问题。<br/>“实在对不起，你是我的委托人，我不应该问这样的问题，但听隼人讲述了事情的经过，我变得很在意。那位女孩子的事情，是真的吗？”<br/>雨宫女士勉强扯出了一个弱弱的微笑，“从接受那个公关委托的那天起，我时刻都在受到自我良心的谴责，所以才终于接着醉酒把这件事讲了出来吧。”</p><p>“请您不要误会，我以名誉起誓，问这样的问题绝不是为了对您不利。只是，听说一个女生因为遭受了性骚扰而要自杀，这样的事情让我不得不在意。”<br/>“真岛君，看来是个温柔的人啊。可惜，像你这样的人在社会上很少见。”雨宫的声音变得有些悲伤。<br/>“在我们这个社会，女生想要在职业上成功是很难的，公司大多数时候都不会好好重视，觉得女性早晚要结婚，即使能够得到还可以的职位，要付出比男性更多的努力才行。我刚入行的时候做的是传统的公关行业，被男性客户甚至同事看低、骚扰，是工作中的家常便饭。但那时的我只有一个信念，就是要加倍努力，工作得比那些男性更出色。”<br/>“这样啊……”唯一的工作经历来自自家的水果店、从来没有在大型的公司工作过的我，很难体会到她的经历吧。<br/>“我快四十岁了，但仍然没有结婚生子，也没有交往的对象，因为在现在的公司工作节奏非常快，为了能在职场上保有一席之地，只有自己做出牺牲。上次公司把VIP的案件派给我，如果我拒绝的话，那么就是在放弃自己的前途，请原谅我， 我真的必须去做这件事。”雨宫女士的眼里闪着泪光，她从包里拿出纸巾默默地擦拭着眼圈。<br/>“白鸟千夏在议员身边做过生活助理，在去年的时候，她突然辞了职，之后平田手下的人发现她在自己的社交网络账户上控诉遭到了议员的性骚扰。那时候正好是平田议员要竞选国会连任的时候，他的团队拜托ACG务必要把这件事的可能影响降到最小。”<br/>“公司就这样把这个任务交给你了？”</p><p>“是啊，ACG的明星公关。”雨宫自我嘲讽地笑了一下。“媒体公关的手段有很多种，比如制造其他话题转移公众的注意力，同各个媒体搞好关系、拜托他们不要对这样的事件进行报道。如果有社交账号对这样的信息进行传播，要么完全置之不理令其冷却，要么用更多的社交账号来进行反传播，等等。本来白鸟的事情就没有多少人关注，她也不是很会利用社交网络的人，所以她的控诉很快就被世人忘记了。”<br/>这样的工作看来我是无论如何都做不来的，大概还是在水果店当一个被凶恶的老板娘使唤的店员更适合我。<br/>“但事实上，白鸟并不是只是说说而已，她真的自杀了。”<br/>听了这样的话，我愣住了，所以一个女生向社会的呐喊求助，就这样被悄无声息地掐灭了吗？<br/>“是啊，我就是令她死亡的帮凶，为了自己的前途，居然做出这样的事情来。”雨宫女士泪水涟涟地惨笑着，“我这样的人啊，大概不值得同情吧，被隼人君敲诈也是我活该。”<br/>“请你不要这么想。”我觉得无论如何，雨宫女士也是这个对女性不友好的社会压迫下的受害者，她虽然有间接的影响，但白鸟的死并不是她的过错。</p><p>同雨宫道别后，我回到家里，躺在二楼房间的榻榻米上，心里仍然在翻来覆去地想这件事，最后实在受不了，就拿出手机，在社交网络的搜索框里输入了这个名字，“白鸟千夏”。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>叫白鸟千夏的账号有好几个，我从中剔除了做造型师的千夏、女高生千夏、在美国生活的千夏等等一些不符合条件的账号后，剩下的一位torichanxoxo大概就是我要找的了。<br/>白鸟的社交网络账号从三年前启用，看起来是她大学的时候开始的，发帖的频率不是很频繁，一个月两三条的样子，大都是抱怨学校的课业，还有同友人出去游玩的分享。除了文字帖外，有一些照片，大都是风景、她个人的自拍，剩下的是她跟另外一个女孩子的合影。白鸟是一位长相平凡的女孩子，并不是什么美人的类型，但整体给人一种温柔舒适的感觉。<br/>那时她应该是在开心地享受大学生活，起码从照片来看她的笑容是自然而真实的。从她公开的信息来看，经常跟她互动的账号看起来也是合影中的这个女孩子。比如在去京都游玩的照片帖子里，白鸟会写“今天跟莉奈一起好开心啊！”，而下面会有rina_tanaka_3这个账号留言，“真的好开心！鸭川好美哦！”rina_tanaka_3与torichanxoxo也相互粉了账号，而rina_tanaka_3发的帖子里，时间线跟白鸟的基本可以对得上，如果二人一起游玩，那么必定在相同的时间，二人都会发帖，并互相留言，看来这位田中小姐跟白鸟千夏在大学期间是好朋友。<br/>然而在从去年年初开始，白鸟的帖子渐渐地变得更加稀少，偶尔发一条也是在抱怨生活很累、工作很忙，持续到夏天，白鸟的帖子突然爆发式的变多，内容大都是在描述自己无法生活下去，想去死的念头，而rina_tanaka_3则会在留言里问白鸟到底发生了什么事，甚至恳求白鸟回复她或者同她联系，但田中这样的留言看起来从没被回应过。<br/>直到去年七月三号的凌晨三点多，白鸟写了长长的一条讯息，因为字数限制甚至分成了几条才发出去。就像雨宫描述的那样，帖子里控诉着从年初开始，身为平田英吉的生活助理，她在极大的压力下依旧努力工作着，然而从夏天开始，没有任何征兆地，平田开始对她进行了性骚扰，即使她进行抗议，这样无理的行为也仍旧持续着，因为上司只是轻描淡写地对她说，她没有证据，随随便便污蔑国会议员的话是不会有人信的。她无法忍受这样的生活，决定结束自己的性命。帖子的最后一句是，“爸爸，妈妈，请在天堂等着我吧”，之后torichanxoxo这个账号就此永远地沉默了。</p><p>房间的窗子是开着的，虽然晚上还有一些寒意，但和煦的春风已经把令人愉悦的万物复苏的气息送进我的陋室，即使在池袋这样缺乏植物的街道里，我也能妥帖地感受到季节的变换。然而对于白鸟，她年轻的生命则定格在了炎热的夏日。即使从来没有见过她本人，在阅读她的社交网络过后，我不禁对这个女孩子产生了深深的同情。她本可以继续生活，即使平凡而普通，像居住在东京的千万人一样，有一间屋子，可以开开心心地吃晚饭，当春天来临的时候可以去赏樱，而不是自己一个人在社交网络上无声地控诉，最后默默地化为尘埃。<br/>我决定对这件事进行更加深入的调查，这跟雨宫女士的委托已经没有任何关系了，我只是执拗地想知道白鸟自杀的真相，想知道这位父母双亡但仍旧一直努力生活着的的女孩子，是否有人悼念她。</p><p>我并不是一个习惯社交网络的人，在这个时代越发感觉自己有些老古董，或者还是说我们这个时代变化得太快了呢？至今我与朋友们沟通都是靠电话，基本没有发过邮件，不过现在的孩子们连邮件都用得少了吧？听说现在的年轻人都在用Line什么的来传短讯，如果哪一天池袋定义大叔的标准变成了不会用Line来发消息的话，那我是妥妥地会被归类到跟每天回家后都觉得自己没有办法同青春期的儿女沟通的中年人一样的群体。不仅仅是我，大概阿崇跟猴子也会被叫作大叔吧，不过在脑海中想起英俊的池袋国王和矮小的冰高组干部被女高生叫做大叔的情景，我不由得想笑。<br/>然而为了同rina_tanaka_3联系上，我还是自己摸索着注册了账号，同时为了可信度，勉勉强强地在我的小房间里找到一个不那么寒酸凌乱的角落当背景，拍了一张自拍当做档案照片传了上去。当账号创建好后，我给rina_tanaka_3账号发了站内短讯，说自己是Street Beat周刊的记者，得知白鸟千夏小姐的事件后，希望能够对这件事进行更深入的了解，如果田中女士可以赏光见一面的话，那真是帮了大忙了。<br/>大概两三个小时候我就接到了回信。出乎我的意料，田中甚至并没有过问我的背景，而是直接回复，“明天下午三点在这里见面可以吗？”然后附上了目黑区的一个地点。事情进展得如此顺利，我甚至有些不那么讨厌社交网络了呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天我找出了自己在优衣库买的打折一千元三件的衬衫，和一条不那么松垮的像样一点的牛仔裤，穿在了身上，又好好地整理了头发，让自己看起来更像一个贫穷的小报记者一点。<br/>田中女士约好的地方在目黑，是一个安静的居民区附近的游乐场，下午三点的时候只有带着孩子的主妇们，让我不由得想起之前帮助过的小由和一志母子，不过这里的居民应当大都来自有可靠收入的家庭，不会经历过小由当时的那种困窘吧。<br/>一位原本在长椅上坐着的年轻主妇看到我走近游乐场，连忙过来招呼，“请问是真岛记者吗？”<br/>“是的，我是Street Beat的真岛诚，请多关照。”我把印着周刊记者及自由撰稿人头衔的名片递给了她。<br/>“请问你是田中女士吗？”<br/>“啊，现在是木村莉奈了。”我这才注意到她左手无名指上的细细金属环。<br/>现在的木村太太邀我到长椅坐下，她自己坐到一侧，不时地轻轻摇晃一下旁边的婴儿车，里面有一个几个月大的婴儿在春天特有的青草气息中安睡。<br/>“我通过之前访谈的对象偶然得知了白鸟小姐的事情，也看到了她在社交网络的控诉，在我看来她是不幸的受害者。然而当我想找一下当时的报道，却发现并没有媒体把这件事曝光。身为记者的我，想对这件事进行一下追踪，公众是有得知真相的权利的。我看到你的社交账户同白鸟小姐有很多互动，猜测你是她的朋友，故而擅自联系了你，真的抱歉。”<br/>“没关系的。一直以来我非常希望能够有人替小千伸张正义，但却从来没有人替她发声。”</p><p>木村有些自嘲地笑了一下，“我跟小千，就是千夏，从学生时代起就是好友，做什么都要一起。但大学毕业后我们选择了不同的人生道路。我很快同现在的先生结了婚，成为了家庭主妇，而小千则决定她要在工作上做出了不起的成绩来。”<br/>“小千她希望能够在这个社会里靠自己的力量成功，而我做不到这一点，便早早地结婚生子了，但我心里一直很羡慕她那么有主见，有勇气在这个社会里作为女性闯荡一番。”<br/>木村的孩子在婴儿车里微微地动了动，母亲看向孩子的眼中充满了柔情。<br/>“在去年年初的时候她跟我说得到了一个生活助理的职位，是服务于很有名的政客，工作很忙、压力也大，但她十分珍惜这样的机会，我知道小千无论做什么事情都会百分百全力以赴。事情一直都很正常，直到夏天，她突然不再同我联系，而且，社交网络上留言也不回复、短讯也没有回信、电话也不接，我真的很担心，因为她发的帖子都是一些很压抑的文字。”<br/>我想起白鸟的社交网络确实从去年夏天开始，内容变得灰暗。<br/>“直到七月份，一个半夜，小千哭泣着给我打电话，讲述了她被雇主平田英吉性骚扰的经过，以及她真的受不了这样的世界了，我当时尽力安慰她，让她在家等我，第二天一早我就去她家里，结果没想到……”木村的眼里噙着泪水，眼看着自己好友的逝去应当令她非常痛心吧。<br/>“这样的事情，小千是绝对不会撒谎的。她说，平田的态度对她一直严肃而友好，她一开始甚至觉得自己很走运，遇到这么通情达理的主顾，但夏天开始平田便总是趁人不注意的时候对她动手动脚。小千吓坏了，向平田的秘书反映，而秘书却说出‘议员要竞选连任，压力太大，你让他释放一下又有什么’这样无理的话。她便又向议员抗议，如果他再继续过分下去的话，她就要报警或者找媒体曝光，但平田说小千没有证据，她的话是不会有人信的。”</p><p>木村抽泣着讲述了白鸟所遭受的不公与困境，而她甚至没有办法得到这个社会公正的对待和帮助。<br/>“白鸟小姐的事情，你向警察或者其他媒体描述过吗？”<br/>“因为是自杀，而且在网络上发的帖子是没有证据的，警察决定不予立案。而我那时刚好怀孕了，我先生怕我过分操劳，而且对方是那样大名鼎鼎的议员，所以我没有勇气去向媒体揭发。”当然，按照我的猜测，就算木村那时候联系了媒体，在ACG公司的公关下，这件事搞不好也不会进入公众的视野的。<br/>“真岛记者，你会把小千遭受的事情曝光吗？”木村看向我的目光中充满了希望。<br/>“我会尽力而为。”我没法承诺更多，尤其Street Beat并不是什么大型媒体，但听了木村讲述白鸟的遭遇后，我觉得自己应该做些什么。<br/>“那我先谢谢你了，也替小千感谢你。”木村深深地、真诚地鞠了一躬。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>告别了木村后，我搭电车回到池袋。一路上我思考着刚刚谈话的内容，同时在笔记本上记录，来整理思绪。<br/>白鸟千夏在儿时因事故父母双亡，辗转于亲戚家和儿童福利机构，但有幸仍旧培养出乐观的品格，在学校里也遇到了木村莉奈那样的好友。她在大学毕业后决定要作为职业女性在工作中取得成就，于是选择了与好友莉奈早早结婚不同的人生道路。然而没想到原本一份值得自豪的工作却在半年后变成了这位年轻女性的噩梦。被自己原本敬仰的雇主性骚扰，却无法反抗，甚至不被理解——在平田手下工作的人对她的遭遇的态度大都轻描淡写，有叫她忍耐的，甚至有人质疑她这样平凡的女生怎么会被平田那样的有名议员看上。而这样的经历又很难对唯一的好友开口，结了婚后的好友有自己的家庭要照料吧。就这样，一个多月后，不堪重负的白鸟，草草结束了她不到二十五岁的人生，而她的加害者却仍旧好好地做着高高在上的人气议员。<br/>白鸟没有家人，唯一的好友也被自己的家庭牵绊，故而她的逝去是如此的悄无声息，但这件事怎样想都不应该。我们这个社会对于如此遭遇的女性难道没有一丝同情吗？我渐渐地产生了一种一定要把此事公之于众的使命感。虽然往常的案件我赚不到钱但起码总会有个委托人，这次的事件则连委托人都没有，而且也不是为了终结麻烦，似乎有违于我这个“池袋麻烦终结者”的称号，但我自认还是能够分得清什么样的事情是应该做的。</p><p>我想到的计划也很简单，虽然比较费时间，但我并不想依赖于互联网或者社交网络来向大众传递这件事。那样动动手指似乎就可以迅速激起民众反应的办法在我看来过于不真实。我个人虽然在Street Beat上写网络博客，但还是踏踏实实地写文章的，并不习惯于发一条一百多字的帖子、然后期待着被无数人回复转发这样的社交网络时代的传播方式。<br/>平常被周刊编辑催稿的时候，哪怕写一个字好像都是很困难的，但现在为了把白鸟的故事写出来，我在古旧的苹果电脑上飞速地敲击着键盘，简直是文思泉涌。我刻意略去了木村莉奈的姓名，只以“其好友”来代替，也完全没有提到雨宫女士在这件事里的角色，以防为这二位女士带来困扰。<br/>写好后，我开始在网络上搜索各大周刊、报纸和媒体的社会新闻部联络方式，准备把写好的材料用匿名信寄出去。但略加思索后，我稍微改变了一下策略。在搜索媒体的社会新闻部门记者时，我特意挑选了女性记者的联系方式。我想大概只有女性才能够更加理解和同情其他女性在这个社会中的不公遭遇吧，如果是一位中年大叔记者收到这样的材料，说不定早早就会做出“什么呀，这样的事件真是没价值”这样的不予报道的决定。</p><p>我把写好的报告打印出了几十份，又从邮局买了同样数目的大信封跟邮票，开始准备匿名信。老妈在楼下喊我的时候，我完全没有听见，沉浸在小约翰·施特劳斯的《春之声圆舞曲》之中，这是87年维也纳新年音乐会的版本，Kathleen Battle高昂的声音歌唱着鸟儿与山丘，听着音乐的我整个人充满了干劲儿。<br/>老妈咚咚地踏步走上二楼，“老妈我要出门，叫你看店都没有听到吗？”<br/>我房间里的现状确实有些可疑。榻榻米上是一叠叠打印好的文件跟信封，在花腔女高音的咏叹调中，我正戴着手套把同样是打印出来的收件人地址裁成小小的长方形。这也没办法嘛，毕竟从国中时期就经常去池袋署报到的我说不定指纹还在警察局备案着呢。<br/>“啊啦，阿诚，你到底在做什么啊？”<br/>我把白鸟小姐的事情简单跟老妈描述了一下，同时解释了我的匿名信计划。老妈听过后双手叉腰站在门口朝我吼道，“这样的事情为什么没有叫我帮忙？老妈我身为女性，当然想为其他女性的事情出一份力啊！”<br/>老妈不仅帮我把所有的信封装好，还主动帮忙把这些信投递到邮筒里，真不愧是我的最强秘密武器啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>平日只翻看一下体育报纸的我现在每天都把各大日报买一份回来，只为查看是否有与平田英吉相关的新闻，同时老妈则好好地盯着电视报道，生怕漏掉什么。但一周过去了，关于平田的新闻仍旧都是围绕政治议题，在野党和执政党的争斗，党派内部的矛盾，云云。如果只看这些报道的话，会以为日本政府早已在内斗中自我消耗掉了吧。一周时间过去了，就在我觉得有些灰心的时候，阿崇给我打了电话。<br/>“这件事是你捅出去的吧？”还没有等我说“喂，我是阿诚，国王大人有什么吩咐？”，那边冰一样的嗓音直接问了这样一个听起来没头没脑的问题。<br/>“啊……？”<br/>“我就知道是你，阿诚这种喜欢好奇心旺盛又喜欢管闲事的烂好人心态是完全无法改变的。你去看看某某女性周刊的报道。”他说了一个周刊的名字，我隐约记得有把匿名信寄给她们，因为这是以女性读者为主题的刊物，但由于受众有限，社会报道并不是它的长项，我这一周以来并没有过多关注。<br/>“白鸟的事情我做了一些调查。”我大大方方地承认了这件事确实同自己有关系，跟阿崇没什么好隐瞒的。“不过你为什么会看女性周刊啊？”<br/>他在电话那边轻声笑了一下，“是雨宫女士联系了我。她说她看到这样的报道，不知为何反而心里变得轻松了，好像做过的错事被纠正了一样。”<br/>“平田又委托ACG进行公关了吗？”<br/>“是啊，VIP客户嘛。不过雨宫说，她已经下定决心拒绝这样的任务，即使辞职也在所不惜。”<br/>我想起之前雨宫说她有多珍视这样的工作，不由得为她觉得有些惋惜。<br/>“突然觉得有些对不起她啊， 又添了这样的麻烦。”<br/>“她也许能猜到是我们这边给媒体递的消息，但并没有责怪的意思。她说这是对的事情，所以特意打电话来跟我说一声，也让我转告你一下。”<br/>女性不吝于对其他女性所遭受的不公遭遇提供支持，而很多男性则反而对另外一个性别的群体所遭受的事情置若罔闻，也是我们所处的这个社会的悲哀之处吧。</p><p>“对了，你下周末有没有空？染井吉野樱那会儿正是开放的时候，要不要去目黑川赏樱啊？”<br/>“你还挺浪漫的嘛。”既然看不到对方的脸，我也能感受到阿崇在微笑着。<br/>“请国王勉为其难地陪同臣子一起赏樱喽，说起来上次赏樱还是咱们同猴子一起吧，过去了好久的事情啊。”<br/>“还真的是。这种天气在电影院或者居酒屋里消磨一天确实有些浪费啊。”<br/>阿崇轻松地答应了我赏樱的邀约。于是目黑川赏樱就成了我们这个月“约会”的计划。在漫天粉色的花雨中酌饮清酒，听起来是很适合情侣一起做的事情。在去年冬天的那件事后，阿崇从来没有跟我提到他脸上伤痕的来历和他的遭遇，我猜他并不知道青木已经把真相告诉了我，但我也不知道该以怎样的心情的态度、在什么样的时机，才能够把这件事好好地同他讨论，我们应该都做不到在赏樱的时候谈论这样的话题吧。</p><p>我去便利店买了一本阿崇提到的女性周刊，里面果然以大篇幅报道了白鸟女士的遭遇。撰稿是名为江藤忍的女性记者，也是我的收信人之一。在开篇她只提到“本刊接到线报”，完全没有提匿名信的事情，真是专业。不愧是专业的新闻从业者，她对白鸟的生活经历进行了更为详尽的调查，采访了她儿时的熟人和学校的老师，拼凑出一副更为完整的成长轨迹。同我认知中的白鸟千夏相符，尽管家庭不幸，但她生前的确是一位很了不起的、积极乐观的女生。而有关她工作中的遭遇，江藤记者的采访明显受到了阻碍，议员本人完全不接受采访，也不回答任何问题，而他手下曾经从白鸟共事过的人也噤若寒蝉。最后江藤记者只能从警方那里了解到对自杀案件的处理，“此事就此结案，难道不正反应了这个社会对女性遭受的苦难所持有的草率态度吗？”看到文章中这样震耳发聩的发问，我简直要拍案叫好了。</p><p>一路边读杂志边走回水果店，我才发现门口停了一辆低调的豪华商务车，店里面老妈用非常怀疑的眼神盯着车边候着的一位穿西装的中年男子。<br/>看到我走过来，那名男子做了得体有礼的自我介绍，“真岛诚君吗？我是平田英吉议员的第二秘书，曽我部正志。”<br/>“我是真岛诚”。一种本能的“不妙”的感觉慢慢地爬上了我的后背。<br/>他从西装的内侧口袋里掏出一个信封，恭恭敬敬地双手递给我，“这是两张歌舞伎座的演出，希望您与安藤崇君届时可以前往。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我平常并没有什么看歌舞伎的爱好。”这是实话，那样的艺术不适合我这种池袋西一番街土生土长的人，我也从来没有接触过。<br/>看我没有接下信封，曽我部更加恭敬地说，“议员希望能够与您就一些事情进行洽谈。议员的日程很紧凑，我们又想避免媒体的过多关注。正好议员有定期观看歌舞伎的爱好，所以借此机会邀请您会面。”<br/>“我不知道像议员那样的大人物为什么有非要见我不可的必要。”<br/>“具体内容我现在不便明说，如果您还有犹豫的话，可以先收下这两张票，之后再做决定也不迟。不过议员听说真岛君是池袋的麻烦终结者之后，是真的希望能够与真岛君见一面，拜托了。”<br/>这种软性的威胁才是最可怕的，曽我部恭敬地鞠躬、双手把信封递过来，一副如果我不接受他就要一直在这里耗下去的架势，逼得我只好接过了信封。</p><p>议员的秘书一走，老妈赶紧过来问我，“难道是他们知道了匿名信的事情，要把你灭口？”<br/>“喂，没有这样说自家儿子的吧！”<br/>“我也是担心嘛！”<br/>我当然能理解老妈的心情，我自己也稍微有些忐忑，但更多的是摸不着头脑。按理说匿名信这种东西，除非调用大量资源，否则是很难追溯到发信人的，难道的是我写的文字有什么不妥吗？但为什么又要我跟阿崇一起去呢？这件事同他根本就没什么关系吧？<br/>带着满脑子的疑问，我不用看键盘就拨通了阿崇的电话。<br/>“我是阿诚，找下阿崇。”<br/>那边接电话的是上次的美香，声音甜美健气。“啊，诚哥！好开心！”这丫头干嘛听到我的声音就这么激动嘛。<br/>“有什么事吗？”阿崇冷冰冰的声音响起。<br/>我这次没有开玩笑，直接把歌舞伎跟与平田会面的事情同阿崇讲了。<br/>“不知道平田为什么会突然做这样的会面邀请。”<br/>“有点像，那个鸿……什么会来着？”阿崇在学校时候的文化课就不是很好，偶尔一次引用典故也磕磕巴巴的。<br/>“鸿门宴（鸿门の会）啦。确实有种暗藏杀机的感觉啊。”<br/>“会不会是雨宫告诉了平田我们的一些情报？”<br/>阿崇的怀疑倒也不是完全没有依据，不过我的直觉告诉我这件事跟雨宫女士没关系。<br/>“我觉得她不是那样的人，既然她连辞职的觉悟都做好了，不会主动同平田透露这样的信息才是。”<br/>“不过没关系吧，如果阿诚想去看歌舞伎的话，我陪你去就好了，正好还从来没有去观看过这样的演出。”阿崇轻描淡写地说，就好像在战场上的另一方不是什么可怕的有名政治家而是普通的小卒，颇有国王的气度。</p><p>到了约定的那天，我跟阿崇提议，尽量避免麻烦，不用G少年出动，我们自己搭电车过去，乘坐丸之內线的话半小时就可以到了。我从来没有去过音乐厅或者剧场这样高雅的艺术场所，何况是歌舞伎座。但总觉得不应该随随便便地穿帽衫和牛仔裤过去，思来想去只能穿上那套午夜蓝色的Zegna西装赴约。阿崇则穿了一件海军蓝的学院风西装外套，配上浅色的裤子和牛津鞋，依旧露出脚踝，但起码有好好地穿袜子。他铁灰色的头发用发蜡固定好，即使在春天似乎也散发着寒意。<br/>歌舞伎座这边是我第一次来，隈研吾设计的建筑传统而优雅，浅色的涂料在春日的阳光里散发着柔和的光芒。<br/>“看起来是不错的地方啊，说不定以后可以再来。”阿崇欣赏着歌舞伎座，这样评价道。<br/>平田给我们的票大概是两万日元的一等座，我们得以从专用大门进入，享受一层花道旁边的座位。坐下后不久，一位着和服的男性在几位随扈的簇拥下进入剧场，在离我们不远的最优座位落座，我立刻认出了他就是平田，不过他并没有看向我们这边。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我们的剧目是《鹭娘》，来之前我在网络上检索了一下，是一个凄美的故事。但剧场实地的表演才是真正的视听享受。我绝对不是歌舞伎的拥趸，但这一部剧目对素人来说也很好理解。舞台上，女形出场在雪地上，优美凄婉，如一只濒死的鸟儿，而当回忆过去时，她又是那样美丽而欢快，对爱情充满了憧憬，却不曾想到被负心人所伤，最后凄残决绝地死去，化为一只白鹭，消逝在银白的雪地上。<br/>然而在表演过程中，与周围的其他观众完全沉浸在故事其中不同，我心里却是不由自主地想到了白鸟千夏。同样是一只白色的鸟儿，同样曾经那么快乐、有那么多的希望，然而最后仍旧无法逃脱悲惨的命运。古今时代，女性似乎一直受到不公与压迫啊。<br/>表演结束时，看我还在愣神，阿崇问，“在想什么呢？”<br/>“歌舞伎一开始是有女性演员的吧，但后来女性就没有办法登台表演了，即使是女性的角色也要由男性来演绎。”在艺术领域也好，职场也罢，女性的机会要远少于男性，社会对女性的期待只是做一位好妻子好母亲，至于其他的事情，大概只要女性敢于尝试，就会有人说类似于“这样的事情，女人怎么做得好嘛”这样的话。</p><p>就在这时，曽我部走过来悄声对我们说，“议员正在休息室等待，不知二位能否赏光？”<br/>我和阿崇随着他来到了建筑内部的休息室，门口有一位比曽我部年长一些的矮个男子在等待，还有两位安保人物模样的人，我注意到他们同曽我部一样，都在西服上别着同样的徽章。矮个儿男子见到我们过来，深深地鞠了一躬说，“感谢真岛君和安藤君接受邀请。我是议员的第一秘书森永信。”<br/>议员真是了不起的职业，居然有两位秘书。<br/>“有个不情之请，为了防止一些不愉快的事情，能否请二位不要带手机进入？”<br/>这是为了防止我们录音吗？我跟阿崇互相看了一眼，同意了森的要求，把手机放到了剧场的储物箱里。<br/>之后在森的请求下，我们又接受了两位安保人员的搜身。真不是什么愉快的经历，但事已至此，我却产生了好奇，平田到底是要会谈怎样的事情</p><p>我们进入了休息室，房间设计古朴别致，是个很幽静的场所。在单人沙发上坐着的和服男子正是平田，森跟曽我部走到他身后侍立在两侧。而在旁边的沙发上则坐着一位四十多岁、看样子不到五十岁的中年男子，我不记得在剧场里面见过他。他有着古铜色的皮肤，五官深邃，梳着背头，身上一套挺括的黑色西服跟同色系的领带，但却配着一件略显轻浮的酒红色衬衫。在他身后则站着两位身材魁梧的、保镖模样的男子。不知为何，从我们走进休息室，他就一直盯着我们，目光让我感到非常不舒服，冷峻而残酷，如芒刺在背。而即使没有刻意去看，我也能感受到身边的阿崇从一进来就绷紧了，仿佛可以随时出击一样。<br/>平田示意我们在对面的沙发上坐下。这时阿崇却绕到沙发的后面，坚定地按了按我的肩膀，示意我坐下，而他则站在我的背后，如同保护着我一般。而对面穿西装的男子则带着玩味的表情看着这一幕。</p><p>“我是平田英生，请多关照。”平田微微颔首，进行了自我介绍。<br/>“真岛诚，请多关照。”<br/>“安藤崇。”<br/>而那名西装男子则没有吭声。<br/>“我就有话直说了，也许最近二位有看到关于我的一些不实报道，同一位去世的前任雇员有关。”平田开口说道， 他的声音沉稳而富有磁性。<br/>“我们从其他媒体的朋友处了解到，这样的报道的来源，似乎是寄到报社里的匿名信。事实上，很多报社都收到了这样的信。”他示意了一下，曽我部从公文包里拿出一个信封，正是我跟老妈寄出去的信。真是讽刺，有的媒体还真是跟政客同流合污啊。<br/>“从邮戳上不难看出，信是从池袋寄出来的。正好我听说真岛君与安藤君在池袋颇有势力，不知可否请求二位为我找出寄信人？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“请原谅，您这样的请求我们很难办到，搜索寄信人不亚于大海捞针啊。”我难道要说自己就是寄信人吗？<br/>不过起码看起来平田并没有得到这样的情报。他再次请求道，“听说真岛君是池袋的麻烦终结者，那么我可以委托你终结这个麻烦吗？就算没办法立刻找到寄信人也没关系，一个月之后，一年之后，只要你能找到寄信人，我定会奉上酬劳。”<br/>“真的抱歉，这件事确实是我力所不逮。池袋的人口众多，即使我对当地情况比较了解，也没办法就凭一个信封找到寄信人。”我深深地低头，用极为谦恭的语气说道。“而且也没法保证是其他地区的人顺便在池袋寄出了邮件。”<br/>平田思索了一下，说，“好吧，那我就不便强人所难了。”<br/>“剩下的事情，就由阿勇你来处理吧。”他向旁边的西装男子说道，那个男子略微颔首。<br/>在平田起身要走的时候，我问道，“恕我直言，既然是不实新闻，议员为何要如此在意呢？”<br/>平田似乎愣住了，旁边的森赶忙说，“这样问太失礼了！”<br/>“……无可奉告”，平田留下这样的一句话后，转身离去。<br/>并没有毫不意外地否认，并没有慷慨激昂地辩论，在突然被问道自己做过的亏心事时，平田便本能用了最安全的外交辞令，“无可奉告”，这只能说明白鸟的控诉的真实性，再次由平田本人证明，他的的确确做过性骚扰这种亏心事。</p><p>平田离开房间后，对面的男子示意两名保镖也离开房间。<br/>他终于开口了，声音低沉，是那种习惯了发号施令的人的语气，“是我推荐平田邀请二位来的。并不是我觉得二位真的能找到寄信人，可惜平田听了后还抱有一点儿希望。”他哂笑道。<br/>“正相反，我猜寄信人说不定是哪位受二位保护的池袋女士，或者甚至是你真岛诚本人吧，按照你这种爱管闲事的性格来说。”<br/>这人是谁啊？<br/>仿佛看出来我心中的疑惑，他说，“自我介绍下，结城勇，住吉会的现任会长。你应该认识我呀，阿崇。”<br/>我的心一下沉到了谷底，同时整个人被怒火充盈，是那种我之前从未感受过的，恨不得立刻扑上去杀死对方的黑暗情绪。<br/>可能是察觉到了我的不安，阿崇的手轻轻地捏了捏我的肩膀。<br/>“别用名字称呼我。”我听到他说，声音像结了冰的湖水，极其安静平淡。但我知道，阿崇越是内心情绪激昂，表面上越是平静。<br/>结城轻松地笑了下，好像在同小孩子讲话一样。“你不要总是这么严肃，阿崇。”他刻意地把重音放在阿崇的名字上，像是在跟小孩子宣示自己大人的权威一样。</p><p>“我这次主要是想见一见二位，尤其是真岛君，到底是个什么样的人物。”他从茶几上的烟盒抽出一根，用精致的打火机点燃了。<br/>“在下就是真岛。既然会长大人见到在下了，还有别的事情吗？”我根本不想同他共处一室，尤其是想到他对阿崇的所作所为。<br/>“别急啊。”结城用手指了指沙发上他旁边的空座，“安藤，好久不见了，你过来坐。”<br/>“没这个必要。”<br/>“你我之间没必要见外。还是你想让我跟真岛君来‘叙叙旧’，讲述一下我们是怎么认识的？我想真岛君可能现在也有些困惑吧。”<br/>我一点儿都不困惑，小林会那个喜欢看好戏的青木已经把阿崇的遭遇告诉了我。<br/>阿崇这时往结城那边走过去，我拽住了他的手。<br/>“没关系”，阿崇回头轻轻地微笑了一下。他把我的手重重地反握了一下，然后抽离了。<br/>阿崇甫一坐下，结城就把他空着的右手搭在他了的颈部，看起来好像在逗弄小动物一样抚摸着，但实际上他这是把人体脆弱的部分捏在自己手里，威胁阿崇不要轻举妄动。<br/>“现在呢，你乖乖的坐在这里，我有些话想问问真岛。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“上次把那个绫子痛痛快快地交出来不就好了吗？你们为何不惜与小林会为敌呢？据我所知，她也好她哥哥也好，并不是同你很熟悉的关系。”<br/>“抱歉，我虽然只是个水果店的没用店员，但起码还做不到眼睁睁地看着一个年轻的女孩子被残酷地对待。”<br/>“呵，区区水果店的店员吗？”结城一直用他冷酷的目光审视着我，“听说当时开战之后，恨不得整个池袋都以你的意志为转移来保护你呢。”<br/>“在下就是个只会把香瓜跟草莓卖给醉汉的店员而已，池袋当然也不可能以我的意志的转移。非要说的话，池袋人可能分得清对错，天生喜欢帮助弱小吧。”<br/>房间里面只有我们三人，虽然结城威胁性地让阿崇坐在他旁边，但我们二人对上结城一个也不是完全没有胜算，我心里盘算着如果真的动起手来会是怎样的局面。不过那时候我可能会后悔今天穿这套昂贵的西装过来。这样想着的我，已经完全没有考虑黑道的庞大势力了，而是一心一意地想着如何发泄心中的怒火。<br/>“你还真是个老好人”，结城用手里夹着的烟指着我说，“不过我最近比较困扰的是，好像你对安藤的吸引力很大。”</p><p>“结城！”阿崇低沉快速的叫了结城的名字，大概想让他把话题就此打住。<br/>但结城轻佻地把阿崇的脸扳过来朝向自己，慢悠悠地对着他说，“我在跟真岛好好谈话，不要打断。”听起来好似商量的语气，但在这样的形式下，配合着他的动作，却产生了诡谲的威胁感。<br/>阿崇皱着眉，不吭声地把结城的手甩开，但结城似乎不以为意。<br/>我有些忍不住了，“你是什么意思？”<br/>“实话告诉你，我很看好安藤。他难道要一辈子在池袋当小混混们的国王吗？莫非G少年的国王从来不会换届？据我所知不是如此。再过十年，不，再过五年，安藤崇的名字很可能会悄无声息地在池袋成为历史，没有人会记得过去的国王。”<br/>“但是”，结城话锋一转，“如果他加入住吉会，那前途就不可限量了。跟在我身边，以他的能力，以后当上若头也不是不可能。”</p><p>“完全没兴趣，这样的话我已经说过好几次了。”阿崇冷冷地说。<br/>结城开始大笑起来，但那冷酷的笑声里没有一点笑意，“真岛，你看，这就是我为什么非见你一面不可。我曾以为，难道是安藤对黑道抵触？但既然他已经身处灰色地带，颜色再深一点又有什么关系呢？我可听说G少年国王处理对头的手段同黑帮比起来也不分伯仲啊。”<br/>我知道阿崇统治池袋的手段确实称得上颇为严苛。<br/>“所以，黑道也好，住吉会也罢，这都不是主要的原因，最核心的原因在于——你。”<br/>“我想了很久，把这件事的关键想通了，因为安藤在乎你，从他甚至不惜付出那么大的代价就为了保住你的一根手指头来看，你这个麻烦终结者才是最大的麻烦。只要有你的存在，阿崇就会留在池袋。”<br/>“我要不然把你解决掉算了”，结城露出轻松的笑容，用手比划了一把枪，对我开了一枪。</p><p>然而就在这个瞬间，我几乎没有看清发生了什么，只见阿崇突然制住了结城一直轻握住他后颈的右手的手臂，然后挺身而起，跪在沙发上，把结城压在他身下，结城的喉咙被锁在阿崇的手臂和沙发之间。阿崇用如同冰冻的海一般的声音说，“我说过，你要是敢动阿诚，我会杀了你。”<br/>而阿崇背对着的我，即使看不到他的表情，也知道他现在绝对没有在开玩笑、也不是仅仅在威胁，阿崇是真的有杀死结城的觉悟的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个半小时之前，从银座站出来，沐浴在春风和暖阳中，往歌舞伎座方向漫步的时候，我是决计不会想到现下剑拔弩张的紧张场面的。<br/>从工高时期到现在，过去的十几年里，我目睹无数次阿崇打架，但我不记得有哪次阿崇真的有杀掉对方的打算。被阿崇修理的人可能会很惨，但应该都性命无虞。阿崇真的，会杀掉一个人吗？这样黑暗的问题第一次出现在我的脑海，令我毛骨悚然。<br/>同样的问题被问了出来，“……会……杀人……吗？”结城因为被阿崇压制住，说话断断续续，但他脸上却带着一种阴沉残酷的笑容。<br/>阿崇以一声轻笑回应这个问题。<br/>“阿崇，不要这样！”我的身体先于大脑反应过来，冲过去试图把阿崇从结城的身上拉开。<br/>阿崇的表情如同冻住了一样，并无悲喜，而是极致的平静，旁人无法从他的表情猜出他内心的想法，但我深知如果此时不去干预，那一定会有很不好的事情发生。</p><p>阿崇被我从结城身上勉强拉起来后，慢慢地从沙发上下来。<br/>“没事吧？”我关切地问。<br/>“嗯，没什么。”因为刚刚的剧烈动作，阿崇的呼吸有些沉重。<br/>“我们走吧”，我轻轻拍了拍阿崇的肩膀，一刻也不想再这里停留。阿崇点了点头，准备同我一起离开。<br/>而我却忽略了一点，结城是武斗派出身，中年而已就能做到会长这个位子，自然有过人之处。<br/>电光火石之间，我只听到了一声巨大的“砰”，那是人体狠狠地砸到实木上的声音，几乎于此同时，我的脸上结实地挨了一拳，顿时眼冒金星，差点摔倒在地上。</p><p>当一个人受到刺激，在大脑还在进行复杂的分析的时候，身体会受到本能的支配，做出对自身最有利的反应。在我的感官还在适应天旋地转的感觉时，我本能地抓住附近沙发的扶手，用尽全力站住了没有摔倒。<br/>刚刚的响声是阿崇被结城按在了沙发前的茶几上，而几乎同一时刻，结城向我挥出了凌厉的右钩拳。他比我还要高不少，也许要将近一米九，身材更加魁梧，却能够同时在这么短的瞬间有效打击两个对手，扭转局势，可见其身手之灵活。如果是阿崇跟他一对一的话，也许唯一的可能是在最开始就找机会一击制胜，否则以结城的身体素质和实战经验，拖得越久越难对付。<br/>此时结城正扯着阿崇的衣领把他抵在茶几的台面上，而阿崇则在试图把结城的手从自己身上扯开的同时，用膝盖攻击结城身体的侧面。这样的动作显然给结城造成了痛感，看起来更加激怒了他，结城开始把阿崇的头往茶几上磕。<br/>“我可是很久没这么爽快地动过手了！安藤！！！”结城渐渐变得兴奋起来。</p><p>“喂，快住手！”我甩着头，试图把眩晕的感觉甩掉。<br/>结城完全没有住手的迹象，一时间只能听见阿崇的头砸到木头茶几上的恐怖声响。<br/>我挣扎着走到结城旁边，用尽全力把结城拽着阿崇头发的手臂制住，对他吼道，“你想打死阿崇吗？”<br/>结城改为用膝盖压制住阿崇，腾出另外一只手拽住我的领子说，“混蛋，安藤这小子可结实着呢”。<br/>他的眼神中透露出浓厚的暴戾，我想起了之前的事件中绫子对结城的描述，还有青木提到过的结城在组织内的名声，他简直就是一个手段残酷的暴君啊。<br/>“你看，他这不是还很有精神吗？”阿崇此时看起来从撞击中略微缓过来，但被结城全身的重量死死地压住了。</p><p>“所以你想做的就是把阿崇暴打一顿，甚至杀死他也无所谓吗？”我问结城。我在心里默默地决定孤注一掷。<br/>不出所料，结城居然没有立刻回答。性格残酷的他从来不以伤害他人为意，然而在某种程度上他又是在乎阿崇的、起码想把阿崇纳入麾下，那么他现在的行为就自相矛盾了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你今天想要见我的目的已经达到了，难道你还有什么别的计划不成？”我费力把结城的手从自己的领口扯下来。<br/>“本来还是能好好地聊几句的，没想到安藤这么不识抬举。”结城阴沉地说，似乎在盘算着自己的怒气要怎么样来消除。阿崇目前被他压制住处于下风，很难有效反击。<br/>我稍微举起双手，做出一个安抚的意识，“那可以请你放开阿崇吗？我们完全可以好好地谈话。刚刚看得出平田议员跟结城会长私交甚笃，会长也不想给议员带来更多麻烦吧？”<br/>结城的眼神变得更加富有攻击性，他把膝盖从阿崇身上放了下来，然后自己坐回了沙发上，大大咧咧地看着阿崇慢慢从茶几上爬起来，晃晃悠悠地终于勉强站稳了。我赶忙过去扶住阿崇，侧身挡在他跟结城之间。</p><p>“呵呵，麻烦？”结城审视着我，似乎并不相信我的能力，“真岛，我给你个机会，现在从这里出去，回你的池袋，我可以假装今天什么都没有发生过。”<br/>“我是要跟阿崇一起回去的。”<br/>结城哈哈大笑，“我非常不喜欢别人挑战自己的权威。你自己走，我要安藤留下，好好地跟他聊一聊。”<br/>“你不觉得这种威胁过于苍白吗？”阿崇镇定地说到，好像刚刚被砸到茶几上的不是他本人一样。<br/>“我当然知道会长手下有庞大的组织可以调动，所以并没有硬气地抗争的觉悟。不过我出门之前，拜托了一位黑客朋友，如果我跟阿崇今天不能顺顺利利地回家，再或者日后有个什么三长两短，他会用网络机器人不停地在所有媒体和社交网站发送议员性骚扰的内部调查报告，直到议员认错道歉为止。不过，到那时，议员的政治生涯稍微就不那么顺畅了吧。听说议员对下任党首的位置很感兴趣呢。”<br/>我其实来之前并没有拜托过Zero One这样的事情，而且当然也没有什么内部调查报告，平田想要做党首也是之前做媒体的功课时看到的，但我赌的就是平田是住吉会有利益输送的政客，结城不会坐视不管。</p><p>我判断结城的理智是能够让他把阿崇的事情先放到一边的。他果然露出思索的表情，少倾轻哼一声，“你的准备倒是做得很足。我小看你了，真岛。”<br/>不过他突然起身，走到我们面前，把我狠狠地推开，然后搂住阿崇，好像是相爱的情侣拥抱自己的爱人一样，在阿崇的耳边说了句什么。<br/>阿崇的脸上似乎突然闪过一丝夹杂着厌恶与痛苦的神色，但仅此一瞬，就恢复了淡漠的表情。结城松开手臂后，阿崇在原地停顿了片刻，恢复平衡感后跟我说，“阿诚，我们走。”<br/>结城没有阻拦，而且悠闲地点燃了一支烟，在我们出门的时候，恶劣地笑着说，“阿崇，后会有期”。</p><p>虽然阿崇说他感觉还好，但我怕他有轻度的脑震荡，毫不犹豫地叫了出租车。我自己的话一年可能只会坐两次出租车吧，但阿崇的舒适比较重要。<br/>“你感觉怎么样？要回G少年那边吗？”<br/>阿崇沉默了良久，我想他是不是不舒服，准备叫司机送我们去最近的医院时，他轻声说道，“阿诚，我好累，去你家好不好？”<br/>“当然好了。”<br/>阿崇淡淡地笑了一下，如同彩虹照在了冰川上一般。</p><p>到了我家，跟老妈打了个招呼，我们就上了二楼，就算老妈问，“你们打架了吗？”我也装作没听到。<br/>老妈只好在楼下喊，“今晚吃牛肉饭！”平常只准备粗茶淡饭的老妈，真的是看到阿崇来才做像样的饭菜来招待吧。<br/>到了我的房间里，阿崇脱下西装夹克后就瘫倒在榻榻米上。我在他旁边坐下，让他把头枕到我的腿上，春日傍晚的斜阳从窗户照进来，映在他白皙英俊的面庞，我心里充满了复杂的忧伤与幸福。</p><p>我们就这样静静地一言不发，好像时间静止了一般。不知过了多久，阿崇悄声问我，“你还好吗？被狠狠地打了一拳，很吃不消吧。”他把手举起来，轻轻地抚摸我的脸被打到的那侧。<br/>“没关系的，我以前好几次被打得更惨呢。”我故作轻松地说。<br/>“阿诚，我不是什么善良的人，也做过很多残酷的事吧。但如果，我告诉你一些事，可以请你听过以后不要厌恶我，好吗？”<br/>“我永远也不会厌恶你的。”我心跳加速，答案呼之欲出，我大概感觉到阿崇想说什么了。<br/>阿崇把手盖在眼睛上，似乎要遮住夕阳的余晖。<br/>“我呀，跟结城发生过关系。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. IWGP同人 春天的歌舞伎18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金色的余烬在四叠半榻榻米大的陋室中流淌，即使身处东京的城市地带，从远处传来的也不只是路上繁忙的交通的声音跟商业广告的声音，隐约之间好像能听到春天的鸟鸣。<br/>室内是无声的寂静，阿崇说完后，就陷入了沉默，似乎在期待我的回答，又似乎期待我什么都不要说。他的眼睛被手臂遮住，我也没办法从眼神猜测他心中所想。<br/>我确实一下子也不知道要说什么。从之前青木的描述跟他拍的事后照片，联系今天结城在阿崇动手威胁他之后的暴怒，不难感受到结城是个权力欲很强的残酷的黑帮分子，他尤其无法忍受他人对其产生任何形式的挑战吧。那时阿崇受到了怎样的虐待，他又是以何种心情来忍受的，这样的事只要稍微想一下就会让我心如刀割。<br/>“果然，还是被讨厌了吧。”阿崇突然低声说道，仍然没有把手臂从眼睛上移开。</p><p>“我在想，阿崇的新发色意外地合适呢。”不知不觉间，我把手指插入他的头发里，从发间一下一下地划过，轻轻地安抚之前头部狠狠磕到茶几的地方。<br/>阿崇的嘴角微微翘起来，应该是在微笑吧。<br/>“我啊，怎么可能讨厌阿崇呢。”我终于下定决心，要把我的心意说出来。<br/>“看到阿崇受到伤害，我的心里只有伤痛，完全没有厌恶。如果要说一定要讨厌什么人的话，应该是讨厌我自己吧，没有办法好好守护阿崇，反而因此让阿崇为难。”<br/>“我是感情跟笨拙的人，也不会说什么漂亮话，就连阿崇也总嘲笑我没有女人缘，但我对阿崇的感情是真实的，我打心底，非常非常喜欢阿崇。”<br/>“我心里的这个人啊，必须是阿崇，别的随便一个什么人可不行。大家都说阿诚会好好守护池袋的街道什么的，连老妈都会说我从只会打架的小混混成长为可靠的男人，但我想守护池袋的心情，是因为池袋是我跟阿崇的家啊。”<br/>“拜托了，阿崇，请让我好好守护你吧。”我愿永远作为忠诚的骑士与爱人伴你左右，我的国王陛下。</p><p>阿崇让手臂慢慢从脸上滑下来，他此时的表情宁静优美，又充满了痛苦与幸福。他在微笑着，同时泪水又从紧闭的眼中无声地流出。我的表情应该也差不多吧，我可是感到自己的面庞已经被泪水打湿了。<br/>我俯下身，轻柔而郑重地把阿崇抱在我的怀中，如同怀抱着这世上最无价的珍宝。</p><p>因为越来越多的媒体开始为白鸟千夏事件提出质疑，平田英吉不得不为此特意召开发布会，不出所料地否认了所有的说法。而很多人对这件事的态度也模棱两可，尤其是曽我部接受了采访，假惺惺地为白鸟的去世表示遗憾，然后再次从上司兼同事的角度暗示白鸟的所谓指控都是她自己的臆想。这个局面倒不是不可预料的，毕竟在这个社会，职场性骚扰案件中，处于绝对弱势的女性经常因为没有证据受到质疑。但越来越多的女性受到不公正的待遇后敢于发声，才是我插手这件事的主要目的。</p><p>阿崇并没有告诉我那天离开歌舞伎座的休息室之前，结城到底跟他说了什么，只是说是“无聊而虚张声势的威胁罢了”。我决定不再追问下去，我们还有很多时间来相处，修复曾经的伤口，一起来面对未来的不确定。</p><p>周末的时候，按照之前的约定，我们就跟普通的情侣一起，带好野餐的用品，搭电车来目黑川赏樱。真是不想承认，阿崇为了跟我搭配，就算穿优衣库的衬衫与裤子，都那么有型。<br/>我们坐在樱花树下，在杯子里斟好清酒，相互碰杯，阿崇问，“我们这杯酒敬什么好呢？”<br/>是啊，为何而饮呢？<br/>“敬春天终于到来了吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>